Three Days
by cosmickym925
Summary: "Am I dead?" "Not yet. Welcome to Purgatory: The stop in between aka the place where the big guy decides what to do with you aka hey look at all this white space hashtag purgy." "Wait, what?"
1. Moral Of The Story: Dont Text And Drive

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or any of the characters and yada yada yada. Dont sue me 'kay? **

**Samcedes wont let me go y'all. Still writing fics and havent watched the show in two going on three years. *sigh* ENJOY! **

* * *

The vase whizzed across the room and smashed against the corner wall, shattering into small pieces before scattering onto the floor.

"Have you lost your mind?" Mercedes asked, glaring at her husband.

"I dunno Cedes, maybe I have. Then again you wouldn't know if I had, you're never here!" Sam shot back, his eyes wide with anger.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "That's not fair and you know it! The album-"

"If I hear about the album one more time," he grumbled.

"You gonna break another vase?" she shot back.

They fought like this often, back and forth for hours on end until one of them was out of energy and too tired to keep going and finally gave up. It always started off with a comment and escalated into this heated argument that moved it's way around the apartment before finally, ending in the living room.

"What do you want from me Cedes?" Sam asked, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the roots.

"Support."

He moved around the couch and placed his hands down, holding onto the fabric for dear life. "All I ever do is support you. I gave up everything to support you!"

"I never asked you to give up everything for me," she said, tears brimming her eyes.

"You didnt have to!"

He stared at their wedding picture and wished he could smack the grin off of the groom's face. He wished he could go back in time and tell that guy to wait, that rushing into marriage was only going to spell catastrophe for both him and his future wife. But at the time, it never felt rushed. He'd known Mercedes since high school, 8 years to be exact and he'd loved her for 7 of those years. He'd loved only one woman his entire adult life and now it was turning around and biting him in the ass.

"Well I'm sorry you resent me for going after my dreams."

"Would you stop being so dramatic?!" he shouted. "You're making a life decision here without involving me and you just want me to be okay with it."

"I didnt say that. But I want you to realize this is a career move and could be beneficial for us both. You can write music anywhere Sam."

"And you can sing anywhere. So let's move back to Lima if we're making a move."

"You and I both know I cant sing in Lima. I could barely do that in high school."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh right, I'm mistaken. I'm the one in this marriage that has to make sacrifices."

"You know that's not true and lower your voice," she ordered.

Sam scoffed. "Right because the kids'll hear me?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He wanted to take them back so fast. Sure, he was pissed but he never stooped to that level. That level was a new low that he knew hurt them both equally. He shook his head, ready to apologize but Mercedes cut him off, tears falling from her eyes.

"You know, you've said a lot of horrible things to me but that might have been the worst." She turned her back to him and tried not to cry as she walked over to the corner of the room to pick up the shattered pieces of the vase.

"Cedes..." he started.

"You need to go Sam," she muttered, tossing a glance his way. "You need to leave and think about what you want because I cant do this anymore. I cant apologize for wanting to sing and I cant apologize for your choice to follow me out here."

He stood there for a moment before licking his lips and reaching for his keys, storming out of their house. He felt the brisk weather hit him and he frowned when he realized he'd left his coat.

God he hated Los Angeles.

Hot in the day and freezing cold at night.

He'd never wanted to live out here but he did it for her. So many sacrifices he'd made for her dreams while his were steady dying. Sam stalked across the large yard to his truck and got in, gripping the steering wheel tightly before tearing out of the driveway and speeding down the street. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced, seeing his face. He looked tired, his usually light green eyes were dark with anger. He rubbed at them as he approached a red light and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text message, most likely from one of his friends or his parents. He thought for a split second it would be Mercedes but his suspicions were put to rest when he saw the familiar number.

**Friday night and nothing to do... wanna come hang out? - Lacy**

Sam held the phone, squeezing it as he stared at the text.

This text message spelled trouble. Sam was a faithful man. He'd never cheated on his wife. Not physically anyways. Emotionally on the other hand...

It wasn't that he'd gone out and meant to find someone else, he wasn't even looking. But one day at the bar, he'd struck up a conversation with Lacy, the bartender, and she'd listened. It was something Mercedes hadnt had time to do in months. Either she was too busy in the studio or jetting off to do press for her album release, he didnt fit into her schedule.

But with Lacy it was like she had endless amount of time, ready to listen to his crazy stories about writing music for some of the most pompous people in the business. In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong. No, he wasn't having sex with her but he was doing something just as bad. He was being intimate with her, sharing his hopes and dreams and fears with her. Something he should only be doing with his wife.

Sam stared down at his ring finger, sighing at the simple gold band before tugging it off and tossing it into his back seat. She wanted him to think and he had done just that.

He'd decided he couldn't do it anymore. He was done. Nearly a decade with the woman he loved, down the drain because they were both too stubborn.

He sped ahead, glancing down at his phone to send a quick response back to Lacy.

**Sure. Be there soo-**

He never got to type in the last letter as a speeding semi came barreling towards him, smashing into his side of the car and crushing him instantly.

* * *

Light.

It was the first thing he saw. A blinding white light that made him squint hard enough that his eyes were nearly shut. He knew he was dead and he knew this couldn't possibly be heaven.

"Wake up!"

He felt a smack to the back of his head and wailed out in pain. "What the fu-"

"Oh yay, you're awake."

Sam stood up from his spot on the ground and looked around. He saw nothing but blank walls around him and some person who hit him a little too hard. He turned to look at her and gasped. "Santana?"

"No I'm Castiel, of course it's me dummy. Get up," she ordered, extending a hand.

Sam stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "I haven't seen you since... High school. Are you dead too?" he asked, taking her hand and standing on his feet.

She chuckled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "God I hope not. And you arent either."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stared at her. "I'm not?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Not yet."

"Not yet? So I'm in a coma? Or maybe... I'm dreaming?"

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Maybe if you stop asking damn questions, I can tell you what's going on." He nodded and kept his mouth shut as she dropped her arms and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to Purgatory-"

"What?!"

"Let me finish!" she shouted before taking a deep breath. "Welcome to Purgatory, the stop in between aka the place where the big guy decides what to do with you aka hey look at all this white space hashtag purgy."

Sam waited until he was sure she'd finished before lifting his hand to speak. "Can I talk now?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Why are you here?"

She shrugged, lifting up her white dress slightly so that she could walk ahead. "I dunno. I might have sold my soul when I was a kid and now I do this occasionally. Nice gig, huh?"

Sam shrugged and followed behind her as she walked ahead. "Why am I here?"

"To make things right," she spoke over her shoulder. "I'd say we should catch up but I got the gist of what's been going on. I might need a refresher though."

Santana waved her hand and the wall closest to them replayed the last argument he and Mercedes had ever had. The more he watched, the more Sam felt like the worst person in the world.

Santana played it over again, and again, until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay!" he shouted, covering his head. "I get it! I'm a dick and I dont deserve Mercedes." Santana stopped in her tracks and glared at him, ready to smack him again. "No, you dont get it. She's made sacrifices too. Not just you," she said. "Oh and nice touch with that whole "the kids'll hear me" thing by the way. As if she needs a reminder that she cant get pregnant."

"I was upset."

"You were a dick."

Sam ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I know okay... I get it. Just... Get this over with and send me to hell."

"You're an idiot," Santana shook her head.. "Your wife gave a shit about you."

"I know." His throat was sticky as he swallowed and met Santana's glare. "I know, alright. And I hurt her. I kept hurting her. If I could go back and change anything I would..."

A devilish grin appeared on Santana's face as she wiggled her fingers. "What a coincidence."

He frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Sam, do you still love Mercedes?" Santana asked.

"Of course... But-"

"No buts," she wagged her finger. "Yes or no, do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to save your marriage?"

"Are you going to give us coupons to couples therapy?" he quipped.

Santana sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay Trouty, here's the deal. Someone upstairs, gives a shit about you for some odd reason and they're going to let you go back to your life so you can make things right."

A small smile crept up on Sam's face. "Really?"

"But there's something you have to do before that can happen." She waved her hand and one of the blank walls began to move as if they were walking down a hallway.

"Wait... Is that?" Sam squinted, recognizing their surroundings.

"Yup," she nodded. "William McKinley High School circa 2011."

Sam shrugged, still confused. "Okay... "

"You have three days to get her to fall in love with you again," Santana pointed to the wall.

"Her?" he frowned.

"Your wife you idiot," she shouted. "When you two were 16."

Sam froze. "Wait, what? Are you joking?"

Santana shook her head. "God does have a wicked sense of humor but no, I'm afraid this time it's not a joke."

"I cant get anyone to fall in love with me in three days," he said incredulously.

"Sure you can," Santana said, patting his back. "Because back then, she fell in love with you in just one. And you weren't even trying."

Sam looked between the past and Santana, worried. "And if I dont get her to fall in love with me?"

"Oh, nothing big, You just die and go to hell. Happy travels." She shoved him forward towards the wall and he fell. Fell longer than he thought was necessary but he just kept falling and falling until his voice morphed from an echo to monotone. When Sam finally opened his eyes, he was on the ground, looking up at the ceiling of his old high school, students staring down at him.

"Is there a reason why you're lying in the middle of my hallway screaming?" Coach Sylvester asked, glaring at him.

"Uh... Vocal exercises?" Sam shrugged.

"That glee club and their incessant practicing. Try not to do it in my hallway," she said blankly before turning to walk away.

Sam stood up and dusted himself off and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around the hallway, wondering where Mercedes had gone until he spotted her, leaning against her locker. She hadnt changed much in the years since they'd been married. She had the same face and the same smile but she'd blossomed into a woman almost as soon as she'd graduated.

Three days. He had three days to get her to fall in love with him again. No big deal. He'd done it before, he can do it again. You can do this Evans, he thought. This will be as easy as-

"Sam!"

He spun around in time to catch the bouncing blonde as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. He stared at her with wide eyes and dropped her back to her feet.

"Uh..."

"Walk me to class?" she asked, her ponytail swinging back and forth as she looped her arm with his. He hadnt seen her in at least five years and yet here she was, kissing him. He could have sworn they'd broken up by now.

Unless.

It suddenly occurred to Sam just what time in 2011 Santana had sent him back to. She hadnt sent him back to when he was 16, single and homeless, she'd sent him back to when he was 16, popular and very much already had a girlfriend.

"Sam?" she snapped her fingers, trying to get his attention. "Walk me to class."

"Huh?" he said, gulping. "Um... Quinn?"

"Yeah?" she shrugged, looking a bit annoyed.

"Can you give me a minute?" he asked.

Before she could say yes or no, he'd let go of her hand and turned back around to find Mercedes, only to see that she was gone.

"Come on. We're gonna be late," she ordered, taking his hand and practically pulling him down the hallway.

This was going to be so much harder than he'd originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: I dont even know what this is to be honest. Okay so it's been sitting in my documents for god knows how long (I think the S3 finale) and I went to read it and I was like oh this is good. And here's the kicker! It's only 5 chapters long! And they're already written! So this is a happy distraction from AIL. Not that I need distracting, that story is my golden child but sometimes you've gotta take a break and write something else. And this was it. Sam's kinda a douche right? Yeah. I try to keep all characters in character as much as possible but my Sam is always gonna have an edge to him that show Sam doesnt. I dont know why. So yeah, let me know. Do you guys want the other four chapters or no? Make sure you review! **


	2. Sometimes The Devil Is In Your Corner

**Ch. 2 Day One or sometimes the devil is in your corner **

Sam narrowed his eyes as his history teacher stood in the front of the class and explained something he still couldn't quite comprehend. As if the subject wasn't hard enough for him back when he was actually 16, it was twice as hard now that he didn't remember anything about it. What had she just said about the French Revolution? All he could remember was that people got beheaded and that short dude with the cow lick took over. The bell rung and he stood, ready to leave the class as fast as he could but his teacher blocked his way.

Ms. Fitzgerald.

She was a mousy thing and last he heard, she was still teaching at McKinley, still mousey as ever and still 'pushing her students towards greatness' at least that's what the banner over her desk said.

"Sam, I wanted to talk to you about your last quiz... If you wouldn't mind staying behind to talk to me about it?" she said, her soft voice, barely audible.

He minded. He minded a lot because the more time he spent here, talking about a class he wasn't really taking, the more time was taken away from him to get Mercedes to fall in love with him again.

"Sure," he said impatiently, his foot tapping against the linoleum of the floor.

Ms. Fitzgerald pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiled softly. "Do you remember what you got on your quiz?" she asked, seeing that he was distracted once again. "Sam?"

"Huh." He was too busy staring out the door, waiting. "Um.. Yeah. Like a C, right?"

She shook her head. "D Sam. You got a D."

Hearing her tone pulled him out of his thoughts and he faced her, a frown on his lips. He'd almost forgotten how awful school had been and how he'd struggled a majority of his junior year.

"Oh... Okay... Do I need to do like make up work or something?"

"You're failing my class Sam. Make up work isn't going to help you." She sighed. "I understand having a learning disability is difficult but if you ever needed help, you could have come to me."

Sam winced and glanced down at the ground. He hated the term 'learning disability' it was just another label that made people look at him differently. He'd lived with dyslexia all of his life and he'd survived but high school was always the hardest time. It was bad enough he was trying to fit in without the label of 'learning disability' looming over his head.

"I think a tutor might help. A few of the AP History juniors offer tutoring for everyone else. I can give you their names if you like?"

He opened his mouth to speak but saw Mercedes walk past the classroom and lost all train of thought. If he remembered correctly, she had every AP class in high school. Including History. The idea hit him like a ton of bricks and before he could think about it, he was bolting out of the classroom

"Sam!" Ms. Fitzgerald called.

He stopped and spun around. "Um, I'm going to ask one of my friends in AP History for help. Thanks Ms. F."

He was not going to miss his opportunity, especially since his time was running out. Sam ran up to her, as she shoved books into her locker and heard her humming. It was the same song she always hummed, especially around the house when she was happy. He felt a pang of wanting to be back home and back in his time but shook it off, smiling as Mercedes turned to look at him.

"Hi," he grinned wildly and trying his hardest not to inhale her perfume. .

"Hi Sam," she said back with a bright smile. They stood in silence, Sam watching her and Mercedes watching him out of the corner of her eye. She pulled her books out for her next class and smiled softly. "You know Quinn's locker is on the other side of the hallway, right? You made the same mistake last week."

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah...I actually came to talk to you."

"Oh? Okay. What's up?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..How was your day?" Be calm, be smooth, he reminded himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mercedes looked even more shocked as she shut her locker. "You came to talk to me about my day?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Why?" she asked, skeptically.

Sam shrugged. "Because we're friends."

She laughed, before shaking her head. "We're not friends."

"Sure we are," he said.

"No we're not. We're in glee club together. I don't even think you've said more than two words to me besides, 'can I sit there?' or 'can you move your bag?'"

Sam chuckled at her impression of his voice. "Well that's gotta change."

She stared at him as if he'd grown three heads and lifted up her backpack. "Are you feeling okay Sam? Because I heard there's mono going around and you might want to go get checked by the nurse."

She started to walk down the hallway and he followed, falling into step beside her. "I'm fine. I just realized you and I never talk."

She stopped and faced him. "Are you trying to get me to sing a duet with you because I already promised Santana."

"No. Although I wouldn't mind getting the chance to sing with you before I have to go."

"Go?" she rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"I meant graduate," he corrected himself quickly.

She smiled softly, still wondering if he was serious or not. "Really?"

"Yeah. You have the voice of an angel," he spoke truthfully.

Her smile melted away, as if she still couldn't figure out why he was not only talking to her, but complimenting her. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, her eyes narrowing once more.

"I've never been better," he said locking eyes with her as the bell rung.

She stared up at him for a few seconds, as if she was seeing him for the first time and slowly shook her head, knocking her out of whatever daze his eyes had pulled her into. "That's the bell," Mercedes said, breaking their stare off.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Wait!"

She spun around. "Yeah?"

"You take AP History?" he asked, pointing at the book she clutched to her chest.

"Yeah... All my classes are AP, why?"

"Uh... Would you maybe wanna tutor me? I'm failing history."

She smiled and nodded slowly. "Ohh... That's what you wanted. You coulda came right out and asked Sam. Of course I'll tutor you."  
"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We don't want you failing class."

"Great...Are you free tonight?" he asked quickly. "I'm really desperate and my test is Friday."

She did that adorable thing he was so used to seeing where she dragged her bottom lip through her teeth. He didn't know how long she'd been doing it but he knew each time she did, he'd kiss her, just to catch her off guard and make her laugh. "Well I have choir practice at 7 but-"

"Then right after school? I can give you a ride."

She frowned. "Um... Sam, you ride your bike to school."

"Oh. _Heh_, I think I have pegs on it," he chuckled nervously.

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Or I can just take you and your bike in my car."

"Perfect," he smiled, reluctantly stepping away from her.. "I'll see you after school then?"

"Yeah, after school."

* * *

"Why were you talking to Mercedes in the hallway?" Quinn asked, sitting next to Sam in her seat. Something was off with her boyfriend and she was going to find out what it was. Especially since he was the first one seated in the choir room when he normally was always one of the last. He wasn't even paying attention to her and she kinda felt offended by that. Normally he'd look at her like she was the only girl in the world but now, he was staring at the doorway as Mercedes, Tina and Lauren were giggling with one another.

'What?" he asked, looking up, wondering if Mercedes had always snorted when she laughed.

Quinn rose an eyebrow and followed his direct sight to the girls. He couldn't possibly be... No way. He wouldn't. "Someone told me you were talking to Mercedes in the hallway. Why?"

Sam shrugged. "We're friends."

"No you're not," she scoffed.

He frowned. "Yeah, we are, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you aren't. Sam, what's going on?" she asked, seeing that his eyes were still glued to Mercedes. She snapped her fingers and brought his focus back to her. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Cedes is just helping me with my history class."

"Cedes? You two are on nickname terms now. A nickname she hates by the way," Quinn frowned.

Sam finally looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle. She looked like she was a few seconds away from throwing a full on temper tantrum.  
"What?!" she screeched. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing Quinn," he shook his head.

She rose a hand to her hair and adjusted it. "Well I could help you study if you'd just asked," she said, running her hand over his chest. Sam remembered how "studying" with Quinn had gone back when he was 16. They'd get through two questions, then wind up making out for the next thirty minutes and he'd spend the final ten minutes thinking of ways to calm himself down while she went on about not having sex and algebra.

It was pure torture.

"Uh... I just thought she'd help me because she's in AP History... And Ms. Fitzgerald told me to ask."

"Oh," Quinn nodded, still suspicious. "Well... Maybe when she leaves you can come over. I'll have the house to myself and I miss you."

Sam reached up and pushed her hand away from his chest. "Look Quinn, we need to-" He was so close to breaking up with her but what he wasn't expecting was to see Santana, walk through the door and give him a wink. He wondered for a moment if that Santana was the same one who sent him here and he walked over to her, taking the seat that was normally reserved for Brittany, all the while Quinn was calling for him. .

"Hey, that's my seat," the bubbly blonde cheerleader pouted.

"Sorry Britt," he nodded, turning to Santana.

"It's okay, you can have it," Brittany grinned before going up the steps to sit next to Tina.

"Not nice Trouty," Santana pouted.

"So it is you?" he narrowed his eyes.

She shrugged. "Yes, I am me and you still have the face of someone who ate everything they were allergic to. Get out of my face, would ya."

"No, I mean you sent me here," he shook his head.

"And you haven't progressed much in the half a day you've been back. Mercedes thinks you're crazy, Quinn is being Quinn and you're failing history. Remember when we used to study together?" she asked, sliding a hand down his chin.

"Ew," he cringed. "Worst week and a half of my life."

"I rocked your world Trouty. You were just too girly for me," she shrugged.

"Says the lesbian that likes girls."

"Shh," she silenced him. "I haven't come out of the closet yet... Well been pushed out yet by Finn the tin man. Remind me to go back to the day and cut him."

Sam rolled his eyes and barely looked up when Rachel started making one of her many announcements. "Why are you here?"

She crossed her legs and flashed her ponytail over her shoulder. "Did you honestly think I'd miss out on all the fun."

"So you're just here to watch me fail then?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Contrary to what you believe, I actually wanna see you win this. You're an ass for being a shitty husband but you made Mercedes happy. And that's all I ever wanted for her."

"Why do you care so much? I mean you and Cedes barely even talked after we graduated.. You didn't even come to the wedding."

Santana shook her head. "One, you two eloped and sent us all emails and two, we actually talked almost every day after you two got married. We'd text, email. I'd ask her about some song I was trying to write, she'd ask me why she wasn't allowed to have both the career and the family. She'd tell me to stop being so generic in my writing, I'd tell her that sometimes the things we want require a sacrifice... She was my best friend when all of you stopped talking to me."

"It wasn't that we stopped talking to you but... We all lost touch Tan... I mean Blaine and I used to be best friends and the only time I talk to him now is when he sends me a formal email. At least with Puck we grab a beer every once in a while when I'm in town..."

Santana shrugged nonchalantly. "That's what happens with high school friendships. The real ones stay around for years after but the fake ones fall apart immediately. I haven't even spoken to Barbie in years," she sighed before waving her hand. "But this isn't about me. This is about you and you doing what needs to be done... You have two days left... Get on it."

The classroom gasped loudly and all eyes went to Sam. For a minute, he thought someone had guessed he was in fact from the future, reliving his life but it wasn't likely. But he couldn't tell why the hell everyone's eyes were glued to him.

"Oh, and you're welcome," Santana whispered in his ear before having the same shocked expression as the rest of them.

"Wha-"

"Quinn Fabray is a boyfriend stealing whore!" Rachel shouted.

"Shut up Rachel," Quinn snapped, looking back at Sam with remorseful eyes. "I'm so sorry...Finn and I..."

Finn and Quinn? He wondered with a perplexed look on his face. Those two hadn't been used in the same sentence since... And then it hit him. He remembered in real life why he and Quinn had broken up. It was because she'd cheated. Sam had to resist the urge to cheer because Santana had just given him a get out of jail free card and he was tempted to kiss her for it.

"You cheated," he said almost cheerful. He earned a few confused glances and tried to pretend to be upset. "Oh uh... I mean. You! Cheated... You... Vile woman."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked away in second hand embarrassment.

"Now Sam, let's calm down," Mr. Shue said taking a cautious step towards him.

Sam stood, ignoring his teacher all together and pointed a finger at his now ex-girlfriend. "I'm done with you, forever."

He was over-dramatic but none the less got his point across by storming out of the choir room. He gave Santana an appreciative nod, knowing that this had her written all over it. Maybe, just maybe he might make it back home with a little help from a cheer-leading outfit wearing angel with invisible horns.

* * *

The bell rang and Sam had never been more happy to get home. Between everyone's pitiful glances towards him, he was painfully reminded what it was like to be in high school again. Everyone knew everyone elses's business unless you fought hard to keep it quiet. He walked over to Mercedes locker and leaned against it while she grabbed her books.

"Hey!" he called, a little too chipper.

"Hey," she frowned. "How ya holding up?"

"I'm fine," he shrugged nonchalantly before remembering that he should be in mourning. His girlfriend did just cheat on him. "I mean uh... I'll be fine. Quinn made her choice."

"No offense to Finn but it was a stupid choice. I love Quinn to death but anyone can see that being with you would be better than dealing with the whole Finn and Rachel thing... She'll come around."

"What if I don't want her to?" he asked looking down at her.

She shrugged. "Then move on. I mean, it's high school, no relationship really lasts that starts there."

"We did," he muttered to himself.

"What?" she asked, shutting her locker door.

"I said are you ready?"

"Yeah... Come on. Maybe learning about America will cheer you up."

"I do love America," he nodded.

She gave him a thumbs up and led the way to her car. "Okay, don't judge my beemer. It's old but it gets me home and to school."

"No judgment," Sam muttered with the raise of his hands. He paused as they came up on her car and stared at it. Countless memories hit him all at once. So many of them from small, unimportant ones to big ones that shaped who he was today. Like the time after their junior prom where they got ice cream and sat in the back, talking about their future plans. It was the first time he actually saw her. Like really saw her for who she was instead of this big personality and big voice that intimidated him. Or the time where he snuck out of the motel and they'd drove around Lima before deciding to park in front of a small pond and have another talk. That was the first time he realized he liked her as more than just a friend and panicked because, what the hell was he going to do with those emotions. She probably didn't like him back and his history with girls was butchered. And there was the time where they'd driven to the top of the big hill that overlooked the town and sat on the hood of the car. He could still hear her laughs as he walked along the edge, waving his jean jacket around as if he were such a tough guy. Coincidentally that was the first time he did something that took every ounce of confidence in his body and he'd kissed her. At first she was baffled and just kinda stared at him, her lips parted in shock. Sam had wanted to run and hide or even laugh it off as an accident, as if his lips would accidentally touch hers for a few seconds. But then she'd smiled bashfully and shook her head before telling him he was a dork as he babbled on about nothing and kissed him back. So many memories all tucked into that one, mid sized car. Their first date. Their first kiss that lasted longer than a few seconds. Their first fight, over something completely stupid if you asked Sam. Their first make up after said fight. All of their firsts during their first summer together until that summer came to an end and he'd given her their last kiss after he'd told her he was moving. By the time he came back nearly a year later, her beemer was gone. But the memories weren't.

"Hey," Mercedes frowned, waving her hand in front of Sam's face. "Where'd you just go?"

"What?" he blinked.

"You just kinda... Went off to la la land... Are you okay?"

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah... I'm good. Just still reeling from the break up."

"I know that must be hard," she whispered. "But you'll be stronger because of it. Pain always makes you stronger."

He turned to look at her as she spoke. "Thanks Cedes."

"You're welcome. Now let's go learn about America," she cheered playfully.

"Yay," Sam said flatly before going to put his bike in the back of her car.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you thought I was dead tho... HI! lol God, this chapter had to get split so the actual study session is next chapter. I didnt wanna do that with this story since it's only 5 chapters long but this was turning into like 5,000 words and I was like nurp, not happening. So yeah, next chapter will be the studying. Remember when I said all of this was written? I scrapped the entire thing because I hated it. I like reread it and scrapped it right when I was about to post the rest of the chapters. But now I have a pretty good outline for what I want it to be. So yeah... here ya go. Although I wanna show like Sam trying to get Mercedes to fall in love with him, I also kinda wanna show him re-falling in love with her (word?) he always loved her but like he kinda lost the essence a little after being together for so long as some couples do. So yeah, you'll get to see him kinda remember those things and reasons of why they're together in the first place. I'm really trying not to take forever on updating but between work and school, life is just so hectic, I dont even have time to eat (seriously yesterday I couldnt remember if I'd eaten or not) lol. So what do you guys think... shoot me some reviews, I love them. If you're even still here. And for those of you who are following AIL (go read it if you havent) Chapter 22 needs some polishing but it should be posted soon! **


	3. Studying Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

"Mom, I'm home," Sam called as they walked through the front door. Finding home was an adventure to be honest. He honestly couldn't remember where his house used to be, especially since he hadn't lived there in 12 years. But then he remembered that they were right near the water tower and from there, Mercedes led the rest of the way. Driving through his old neighborhood was like reliving a foggy dream. He had so many nights when he was younger where he wished he could go back to that home where he had his own room and walls covered in comic books heroes instead of sharing a bed with his younger brother and sister. There were nights where he missed his backyard and the space of having his own home. It was like being here was reminding him just how awful it felt to be homeless and just how grateful he should be now

"In the kitchen!" his mother called, meeting them half way with a rag in her hand. "Sorry I was cleaning the kitchen... Who's your friend?"

Your future daughter in law. "Mom, this is Mercedes. We're in glee together. She's gonna be..." Marrying me one day. "...tutoring me."

Mary clapped her hands happily and grinned. "Oh! That's great. Sammy needs all the help he can get."

"Mom," he groaned. A part of him missed seeing his mother every day since back in his time, she and his father were still in Kentucky, enjoying the house they'd managed to buy and keep for themselves.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Evans," Mercedes smiled.

"Please, call me Mary.. You guys can go in the study room so the twins don't see you."

"Twins?" Mercedes rose an eyebrow.

"My little brother and sister," Sam nodded.

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"Yup. They're 8... Kinda little terrors," he shrugged, earning a glare from his mother. If he were being honest, he missed the twins being this young. They hadn't been in so long and he wouldn't see them this young ever again. Back home, they were both freshman at NYU, not being able to tear themselves apart from each other.

"I kinda wish I had a younger sibling," Mercedes said wistfully. "I just have my oldest sister Brooklyn and my older brother Michael."

"Want mine?" Sam asked, wincing when his mother playfully hit him with a rag. "Ow... Mom."

"Be nice Sammy," she warned. "I'm gonna leave you two... Have fun. And it was nice meeting you Mercedes."

"Nice meeting you too," the younger girl waved, following behind Sam as he led them to the study room. Sam tossed his book bag onto the couch and sat down with a sigh. When was the last time he'd seen this old couch? It had been years and he had to resist the urge to inhale it's disgusting scent of Cheez-Its and Hawaiian punch.

"Your mom seems nice," Mercedes smiled, taking a seat on the couch. "And you guys have an awful lot of family portraits."

"Yeah, my dad never took many pictures when he was a kid in Tennessee so... Now we just take a lot of pictures."

"That's great... I wish my family did that a lot. We only take pictures when it's a special occasion," she shrugged. "Like my sister graduating from college, my brother going to medical school... That's it."

"Why dont you convince your family to take more pictures?"

"I cant... Ever since my mom got sick, no one really wants to take pictures."

He'd forgotten the time line they were in that quickly. A time line where Mercedes' mother was battling cancer. And losing. He didnt even have the heart to think about the fact that in just a few short years, Yvette Jones would die, losing her battle to the vicious disease.

"I'm sorry," Sam said sadly, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. She was like a second mother to him.

"Dont be...besides, I figured one day when I'm on my own and married with a house full of kids, I'll just have family portraits all over."

Sam felt his smile waver as he thought about their home back in L.A. and how it was in fact, covered with pictures of them from all over the world. From their trips to New York and Paris to their silly times at home, it was every candid moment shot within a small frame. And for the hundredth time that day, he felt a pang to go back to him home and make things right with his wife. But this was why he was here, in his old living room, studying material that didn't matter to him. So he could go back, change things and be a better man, a better husband.

"Hey," Mercedes whispered, waving her hand in front of his face. "You did that thing again where you zoned out."

"Sorry," Sam muttered, sitting up straight. "I was just uh... Thinking that I might want the same thing one day."

She stared at him, her large brown eyes looking at him in confusion as she slowly shook her head. "You know, you almost don't look 16 when you zone out like that. It's like your eyes are telling another story or something."

Sam leaned forward until their knees were touching and stared back at her. "And what are they saying now?" he questioned.

"Um..." she whispered, her eyes searching his for a moment before shaking her head with a huff. She reached down and grabbed her book bag, tugging her text book out of it as she did. "They are saying that we should study... Ready? We have a lot to go over."

Sam felt the moment slip right from his fingers and nodded as she sat back, no longer touching him and no longer staring. "Right... Studying. Cant forget that.

* * *

By the time the sun was down, it's glow hidden behind a sheet of darkness, they were both closing their notebooks and packing their things away. After nearly two hours of studying, Sam knew more about the revolutionary war than he could ever remember learning. Somehow, she'd figured out a way to teach him so that he could remember the content and not forget it as soon as it entered his mind. He shouldn't be shocked really, he wouldn't have passed his SAT's if it weren't for Mercedes with her persistent studying.

"Thanks so much for helping me," he said as they stood. "And for not making me feel like an idiot."

"No problem," she shrugged. "But Sam, you gotta know, you're not an idiot. You're actually really smart. It just takes having to repeat things and to use visuals for you to get it. It doesn't make you any less smart than any of us." He couldn't help but stare at her curiously because here she was proving that yet again, he was the worst guy ever. She was always doing this, supporting him and he couldn't even sacrifice to support her dreams.

"Can I tell you something?" he whispered, his face downcast.

"Sure," Mercedes answered, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. But just as Sam opened his mouth to speak, her phone rang loudly in her pocket and a look of alarm washed across her face. "Um... Hold that thought, that's my dad's ring tone... Hello?" She offered him a small smile before spinning around and finishing her phone call. He could hear her serious tone with her nearly always stoic father on the other line, explaining where she was and who she was with. It was always like that, ever since Sam had first become friends with Mercedes. Her father kinda had a stick up his ass, if you asked Sam but he treated his daughter like a princess despite never smiling.

"Yes, Dad," Mercedes muttered, making a face as she glanced over her shoulder at Sam.

He chuckled, leaning against the arm of the couch as she continued her conversation with as much animation as she had before.

"I miss you Cedes," he whispered to himself, just as she got off the phone and faced him.

"Hey! Sorry about that.. My dad wanted to know where I was and when I was coming home for dinner."

"I guess I don't wanna keep you," Sam said sadly.

"You weren't... Um... What did you wanna tell me?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Just that I appreciate your friendship."

"Wow, it feels nice to be appreciated for once... You're spoiling me," she teased as she retrieved her keys. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah... I'll walk you out," he said, following her to the front door and pulled it open for her.

"Thanks... Um... Look I know you normally sit with Quinn and her fun bunch for lunch but feel free to sit with Tina, Artie, Mike and I tomorrow. We aren't cheerleaders but... We are nice."

Sam nodded his head in appreciation. "Okay... Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

"Great... Tell your mom I said thanks for having me over."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam leaned against the door frame and waited until she drove off to finally shut the door and lean against it with a sigh. When he opened his eyes, his sister was standing there, staring at him quizzically.

"Hey Stace... What's wrong?" Sam shrugged, taking a step forward.

Almost as soon as his foot came down on the ground, she bolted to the other side of the house and into her room before slamming and locking the door. Stacey had never looked at him like that before...like she was scared and Sam couldn't figure out why she'd done it then. But he didn't have time to think about what was bugging his little sister, especially since his little sister was really at NYU, and loved her big brother more than anything. He had to focus because as of tomorrow morning at 9 am, he was down a day and only had two more to go.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! lol Yeah I know, I bet you all thought I was dead. I'm not... just been having a really tough last few months. School's been crazy. Like crazy. But thankfully it's my last semester so I graduate soon thank good. So fuck you college! Well... until I go back to graduate school. Anyways, I havent forgotten my stories but it's SO hard to write for a ship I just dont ship anymore. Dont get me wrong, Samcedes S2-3, GOOOLLDDEEENNNNN. Right. Season 3 was our prime, amirite? But after I stopped watching and despite the show bringing them back, I just honestly didnt care anymore. I just dont watch the show, I havent in years just because I realize how awful it really is. No longer am I a freshman who has no taste. I've seen good and I wants the good lol. So, I think once I finish this fic and AIL, it'll be my last venture into Samcedes/glee FF... But back to happy things. Yaaayy part two of the previous chapter. I'm not positive when I'll update next but I am free until January 6th, so we shall see. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	4. Pop Rocks Rock!

**Ch. 3 Day Two or Pop Rocks Rock!**

He's watching her sing and he cant take his eyes off of her. She's, amazing, ethereal, it nearly feels like he's being transcended to another time as she delicately sings certain notes and harshly bellows out others. And then, he feels himself swelling with pride because all the while, he knows that each love song she pens and sings are about him. He's her muse and she has absolutely no idea that all the while, she was his inspiration.

Sam jerked out of bed violently at the sound of his alarm clock blaring the loudest Country song he'd ever heard in his life, around his room, making his ears ring.

"God... not right now Garth," he groaned sleepily as he turned it off and ran a hand through his messy locks. He nearly forgot how demanding school could be. His mind and body were so used to the working ours of a song writer, up until late at night and nearly never working during the day unless he hadn't gotten sleep the night before. He pulled his sheets off of him just in time for his mother to come into his room wearing a smile.

She sighed, seeing him still in bed. "Every morning Sammy... You're gonna be late for school at this rate and your father isn't going to drop you off again."

"I'm up," he said groggily, giving her a thumbs up.

"Mhm," she frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "You better hurry before there's no more milk left."

Sam waited until his mother shut the door to finally flop back on to his bed. He wanted to hide under the covers and go back to sleep but he couldn't, he realized. He only had one more day and he had to get a girl to fall in love with him.

* * *

"Thanks again for the help," Sam said as he stood by her locker, just as they had the day before and watched her zip up her book bag slowly. She was so gentle with the zipper, in no rush to leave or run off to class. "I know me asking you to tutor me every day after school is a-"

Mercedes held up a hand to stop him as she stood up straight. "Sam, don't. We might not be the best of friends but I'm still gonna look out for you," she said. "Besides, tutoring looks good on college applications and I don't mind helping out."

"Thanks," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "I just thought maybe you wouldn't wanna help me on a Friday. Since you might have a date or something." He was sly in the way he asked, leaning ever so close to her but far enough away so that he didn't seem like a creeper.

She scoffed. "A date? I've never..." she trailed off.

"You've never what?" he questioned, leaning half an inch closer.

"Nothing..." she shook her head, lifting her book bag up.

"No, tell me."

She fiddled with the straps of her bag and turned towards him with a sigh. "I've never actually_ been_ on a date before... I mean I've been asked but, it's never the right guy."

"But you dated Puck... didn't he take you out," he asked.

Mercedes scoffed loudly. "That was an arrangement. I was popular-ish, he wasn't. It was a symbiotic relationship."

"What did you get out of it?"

She shrugged, looking down at her sneakers for a moment before answering. "I got to feel wanted for a little bit."

He eyed her, wanting with everything in him to tell her, no scream, that he wanted her. He always would, forever and ever and even some time after that.

"Anyways, that was before I realized that _I_ want me," she continued. "Having a guy there is... Nice, I guess but knowing who I am and being that person is way better than any buff football player hitting on me."

The bell rang above their heads, signaling the last period of the day and they walked, stepping in sync towards their respective classes.

"What do you have against buff football players," he teased, clutching his chest in mock pain.

She playfully nudged him with her shoulder. "Not you... I mean I don't think you'd ever use some lame pick up line to ask a girl out. I think you'd just ask them. Most guys, at least from what I've seen, aren't like that."

"You mean you'd like them just to say, Cedes, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, just like that," she cheered, her smile faltering a bit. "Sam... I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person for bringing that up."

Confusion painted his face and he stopped mid-step, staring at her. "Wait, what?"

Mercedes stopped and turned around with a shrug. "You just broke up with Quinn and I'm already joking about dating and stuff... It's so insensitive."

"No... I mean.. I'm fine," he tried to explain.

"Sam," she whispered. "Anyone could see you were falling for her. I mean even I saw it and I didn't even know you that well and while all of us sat back and watched you two... We also all knew that this was gonna happen one day. It's kinda always been the Finn and Quinn show. We knew it would get back to it eventually..."

"So I was doomed from the beginning."

"Kinda... I'm really sorry. Sometimes I talk and I don't stop until I say kinda messed up things."

He shook his head. "You were honest. I need honesty in my life...thank you."

"You're welcome," she nodded. "I should get to class. I'll see later?"

"Yeah," he waved, watching her disappear down the hall. He didn't move, not when students pushed past him, not when the final bell rang and not even when Santana appeared out of nowhere and flopped his hair out of his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head tauntingly. "What the hell are you gonna do Trout? I mean really? How are you gonna convince her you're NOT still in love with your ex."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "You're doing this on purpose to fuck with me, aren't you?" he questioned, turning towards her.

Santana crossed her arms and leaned against the lockers. "Aww come on, who doesn't need a little encouragement sometimes?" she teased.

He turned to glare at her and licked his lips. "I have one day or else I'm gonna die for good... And you find the jokes in this?"

"You know, whenever Cedes would tell me how much of a stick had developed up your ass, I thought she was joking... You used to be fun."

"Yeah well, that was 10 years ago. I'm not 17 anymore."

She pushed herself from the wall and walked around him in a circle. "You're right. You're not. Right now, you're 16 though and you have a girl to get to fall in love with you all the while she thinks you're in love with your ex bitchy girlfriend... Maybe you should take some advice from 17 year old Sam and I dunno, loosen up a bit. Besides, your seriousness is giving me a rash," she said in distaste, pushing past him and sauntering down the hallway.

* * *

What had Santana meant by, take some advice from his 17 year old self? His 17 year old self was, well for lack of a better word, kind of an idiot. don't get him wrong, Sam knew he was smart-ish. At least when it came to matters of the heart but in nearly every other field, it was like he wasn't the brightest in the bunch. He was a dreamer, too idealistic for his own good and while Sam felt like he'd grown out of it as he got older, he realized maybe he'd just suppressed it for so long, he'd become someone else. He was still himself, sure but he'd lost that spark his younger counterpart had managed to keep for so long.

It suddenly hit him, just what Santana's words meant. He was approaching the situation in his current mindset of a 28 year old and a practical veteran at love instead of entering it all at a starry eyed, slightly idiotic 16 year old. So, he decided, that afternoon after studying, his new plan was going to be set into motion. And he prayed to god it would work.

"So anyways, that's the French Revolution... Kinda messy right?" Mercedes said, closing her history book.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "All the be-headings... Ew."

"The french loved their guillotines," she giggled, looking up at the clock.

Sam cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles in preparation. "Hey uh... You wanna maybe like go grab something to eat or... A movie or something?"

"Um..."

He winced internally knowing that for sure, she was going to shoot him down.

"Sure."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? We can call up Artie, Mike and Tina and make it a group thing," she suggested, putting her books away. What did he say? He couldn't say no when really that was all he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he just wanted to be alone with her. "Unless you don't want to," she said, practically reading his mind.

"N-no... It'll be fun," he smiled.

Mercedes sighed loudly and turned towards him with a smirk. "Sam, you're kinda a bad liar... If you don't wanna be around a bunch of people, it can just be you and me."

"Yeah? I just... I guess I didn't want it to seem weird that I just wanted to spend time with you," he said before catching himself. "I mean... I wanna get to know you better, ya know. Since we're friends."

"Right," she nodded, skeptically. "Okay... We can go to the movies if you want. I'll even let you pick."

"Really?"

"Yeah... If you can tell me when Marie Antoinette died," she challenged, standing with crossed arms. He loved the little smirk she'd form on her lips when she'd trapped him just like she had now. It was one thing that hadn't changed in all the years of them being together. She could always try to trip him up and most times, she succeeded but sometimes, like tonight. He'd shock her. And nothing beat seeing her shocked face.

"1793... Well October 16th, 1793 to be exact," he smiled brightly. "So... How does Captain America sound?"

* * *

They walked towards her house in sync, both laughing all the while as Sam shook a bag of pop rocks. The movie was great to say the least. Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Captain America in theaters but it was made all the more special having Mercedes beside him. He insisted on walking her to her to her door, even though she really wanted to give him a ride home.

"Admit it," he challenged, walking backwards so that he could face her.

"Nope," Mercedes shook her head.

"Oh _come on_, Cedes, just admit it. Admit that Captain America was the best thing you've ever seen."

"Okay," she said with a giggle. "It wasn't the _best _thing but it was pretty good. Not to mention the main guy was pretty cute."

"Pfft," he waved his hand. "If you like annoyingly buff guys... Besides, he's kinda my cousin so if you're nice, I'll put in a good word for you."

Mercedes giggled and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. "I think I'm good, thanks."

Sam watched her shiver a bit and quickly took off his jean jacket to place it on her shoulders.

"Thanks," she smiled softly, adjusting it. "Okay, why are you shaking the bag of candy."

Sam placed his hands on his chest. "This is not just _candy_, Cedes. This is the best thing to ever come out of the 80's besides music. It's revolutionary."

"What is it?" she shrugged.

Sam gasped dramatically as the reached her front porch. "You've never had them?" he asked, before pouring some into his mouth.

"Nope... What are they like skittles or something?"

"Nuh unh... Pah rahh ahh dee besssssss," he said pointing to his mouth.

"I don't speak alien Sam," she laughed.

He finished letting them sizzle on his tongue before swallowing them. "I said, pop rocks are the best. They don't just taste good, they sound and feel weird in your mouth. I cant believe you've never had them before."

She shook her head. "I'm not really a candy person."

Boy did he know that. It was something he learned after making the mistake of giving her chocolate for Valentine's day and sadly watched as she explained that she hated chocolate but would still take them because he got them for her. Now was his chance to at least get her to try his favorite candy on earth.

"Okay that's it, open your mouth."

"Excuse me?!" she said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Relax Cedes, just open your mouth and be prepared to have your tongue tingled."

"This doesn't sound like anything I wanna do," she said, bending her head back so that he could pour the red flakes into her mouth. She closed her eyes at the sudden sizzle and went to close her mouth.

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "don't close your mouth. Just keep it open and enjoy the noise"

"You caah hear eehh?" she said, sounding just as crazy as he had a few seconds ago.

"Yeah... Here," he said, pouring some of his own pop rocks into his mouth and bringing her ear closer so she could hear. He placed his hand on the small of her back, high enough that he wasn't crossing the line but low enough so that she would squirm. Sure enough, she did just that and scooted away from the loud sizzle in his mouth.

"That sounds awful in my ear," she laughed, chewing the remainder of the candy.

"Oh come on Cedes, you don't like the snap crack and pop in your ear?" he said, pulling her closer so that she could hear the noise of the loud candy better. Just this moment, no matter how small it was made him feel like he was back home, just for a second. The moment was brief but it reminded him of all those times when he'd grab her as she walked through the house and dance for what felt like hours. He was awful at it, sure but she never pushed him away. It didn't matter if they were upset with each other, tired, had a long day, all that mattered was that no matter what, they had each other. And right now, all Sam wanted was to hold his wife close and dance with her.

She relaxed after a second, letting the final pop of candy on his tongue sound before she pulled away to face him.

"I guess the candy isn't so bad," she whispered, stepping back out of his arms. "It's still too sweet though."

"Sweet candy for a sweet girl... It's a perfect combination."

Her eyes searched his face for a moment before she laughed softly. "That was so corny," she pointed out. "And yet... It totally fits you."

"That's me, corny Sam..."

She nodded and turned towards her front door. "I should head in before my dad comes out... I'll see you Monday at school?"

Sam gulped. Monday was three days away. He wasn't going to be here on Monday. "Tomorrow."

"What?"

"What are you doing tomorrow... I mean... You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Yet again, her silence paralyzed him and he wasn't sure if she was going to turn him down. And yet again, she surprised him.

"Sure... I'll text you whenever I'm free..."

"Sounds good," he smiled.

"Yeah," she said, returning the smile. "Good night Sam."

"Good night Cedes," he nodded, stepping back so that she could go into the house.

She unlocked her front door but stopped, realizing she still had his jacket. "Wait! Your jacket," she called, holding it up.

"Give it to me tomorrow when I see you," he replied, jogging down the steps and watching her safely enter the house. He walked down the side walk, a pep in his step because while she may not be in love with him yet, he felt like tonight was a huge step in the right direction.

* * *

**A/N: And here we have day two! Now, we're seeing cuteness and fluff and it's so much fun to write because now Sam knows, dont approach this as older Sam but approach it as 16 year old Sam. So he might do better now. Has anyone guessed how this ends? If you've read my stories before or know anything about my writing, you know a happy ending is not always guaranteed. So... we shall see how this ends lol. Ummm I'm not sure when the next update will be. No promises but Hopefully soon. I wrote out this part for the next chapter and I was sobbing for a bit. So I hope you enjoyed this installment of Three Days! Until next time my loves! **


End file.
